


Huntinn Christmas

by Tolliver_J_Mortaelwyver



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolliver_J_Mortaelwyver/pseuds/Tolliver_J_Mortaelwyver
Summary: For years, Finn has failed to get Artetris Huntress Wizard to attend the Simon Miracle Holiday for unknown reasons. This year, she finally let's it slip why and finally relents on going, but will things be as painful as she expects them to be? Or will she find some delightfully calculated serendipity?





	Huntinn Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is late coming out due to time constraints yesterday, but Merry Christmas friends! I hope that you enjoy this story. I had fun writing it.

“Hey Arte-unny, are you ready to go?” Finn called to his huntress. From the room, he received no response. A sigh escaped him as he thought of Simon and the small bulge in his back pocket. He really did not want her to miss the surprise. “Come on, Arte. You’ve never gone to this celebration with me. This would be, like, the fifth year. It’s pretty frustrating.”

“Just go on, Finn,” Artetris called from their room. “I don’t want to go to that familial celebration without my parents…okay? Now…would you stop pestering me about it every year?”

Finn fell silent. Why had she never mentioned her parents before? Had they died around this time? Or had they had their own holiday that was similar? Finn hummed in thought and sat in the floor.

Now he really couldn’t leave her behind. He definitely had to get her to go this year, what with Simon having so many things to tell her.

 

Silence thundered throughout their cozy woodland tree cabin. In the room, Artetris stirred and stepped out from behind the vines that hang over their room’s entrance. She stared at Finn in annoyance before coming and sitting before him. She folded her arms defensively and continued glaring. Not wishing to escalate the situation, Finn put out a big smile, the biggest smile he could make. This only made her close her eyes in exasperation with a sigh while holding her head.

“I don’t even know why I told you that…” she remarked. “I’ve avoided doing so for years because I didn’t want you to get caught up on it. Why did I let that slip out? You’ll never leave now…”

“No, not really,” Finn replied playfully before grinning. The two of them exchanged soft chuckles at his remark. Her leafy hair rustled as she dropped her gaze. Finn stretched his left arm forward and held her chin. She grabbed his hand and held it there, her green, cat-like eyes filled with sadness. Finn felt his gut twist at her expression. What could he do? “You hardly ever talk about your dad or your mom much. I know so little about your traditions or the little things you used to do together. I wish you would tell me more about them. Families don’t stop with just parents or blood. I should know! We should totally talk if the holidays are bothering you, but I don’t want to pester it out of you either.”

“Every year, we go through this…” Artetris remarked, narrowing her eyes while still holding his hand. Finn buttoned his lips and listened. “Normally, I can run you off to your fun because you deserve it, but it seems that this year, I must relinquish my thoughts on the whole matter. Curse it.”

“Normally loose lips sink ships, but I’d like for ours to stay floating,” Finn remarked. Artetris glared at him, and he cleared his throat. “Okay. That wasn’t funny.”

“It was funny, I’m just not up for laughter, Finn,” Artetris remarked, standing.

Finn stared at her gently as she placed one hand on her hip and held out her other for him to grab, her eyes dull and expressionless except for her mild frustration. Finn grabbed hold, and she helped pull him up to his feet. Their gazes me, their eyelines having grown equal over the years, and she grabbed his face for a quick kiss before walking off for the door.

“Let’s go,” she said, summoning her boots to her feet and a more festive version of her quiver and hood.

Finn followed her out the door, partly excited but mostly in wonder and fear. What was Artetris planning? Was she going to tell him or everybody? Finn pondered this as the door closed behind them.

 

Outside, they found Jake and Lady Rainicorn waiting. Jake sported his blue, alien form with its wings, ready to fly beside his girl as he loved to do now that he could. Both he and Lady stood with surprise and joy as Finn and Artetris approached them together. Jake excitedly waved and coiled himself around them. Lady giggled as he did, and Artetris stared at them all dully, but with a soft smile.

“Oh man, Finn!” Jake exclaimed. “You got her to come this year! That’s awesome! He can finally tell her the surprise, now!”

“What?” Artetris said flatly, staring at Jake and then Finn. “What surprise? What is he talking about?”

“Uh….” Finn remarked, looking away while Jake buttoned his mouth. Artetris grabbed his shirt and glared him in the eye. Finn nervously laughed, scratching the back of his white-bear hat-cape pelt combo before he cleared his throat and spoke. “I can’t tell you. Simon wanted to tell you himself, but he didn’t want to push you. He used to be human over eight-hundred years ago. That’s all I will say.”

Artetris released Finn and stared at him in slight shock.

“I see,” she said, turning away and holding her chin in thought. “This information entices me. Why withhold it until now? You’ve had five years…or is this a recent development?”

“It’s pretty recent,” Jake answered. Artetris looked at him, her arms folded. Jake smiled. “Haha! Yeah. Simon found some stuff out about you while chitchatting it away with Finn, and when he learned what he we are keeping secret, he wanted to talk to you personally during the celebration last year. Only…Finn had to tell him that you were never coming to them. It was pretty heart wrenching…

“But now you can see him this year! We should get going!”

“I understand,” Artetris replied, seeming a bit more interested in going. She shot Finn a slightly annoyed look, and he innocently smiled. She started towards Lady Rainicorn and spoke. “I don’t like Finn keeping secrets or trying to surprise me, but I’ll let this slide if what Simon has to say is worth the deception.”

Finn leered at her as she and Lady bumped heads affectionately.

“Hey…” Finn said, waving his finger sternly. Huntress Wizard coyly looked back towards him, smirking. “Deception is a very strong word. I prefer calculated serendipity.”

“Did Bubblegum teach you that word? I’m impressed,” she quipped at him before leaping onto Lady’s head. Jake cackled while Finn stared at his girlfriend with an odd mixture of amusement, frustration, and butterflies in his tum. How dare she…. She grinned back at him as he leered with a smirk. Her mood had clearly shifted. “Come on Finn. Let’s get going before it gets late. Let’s go see Simon.”

Finn smiled and climbed onto Jake’s head. Jake then stretched his form so that it could catch the air, and Lady took off beside him. Once certain he would float fine, Jake retracted his hind legs and tail, and he and Lady Rainicorn soared off across the yellow and orange sky towards Fern’s Tree.

 

The sky had turned darker with just a few bands of yellow and orange on the horizon. At Fern’s Tree, the four of them could see the gathering of friends who were there for the Simon Miracle Holiday—Bubblegum, Marceline, Peppermint Butler Child, Starchy, Pheobe, Cinnamon Bun, Bun Bun, Lemongrab, LSP, BMO, NEPTR, Gunter Ice King, Turtle Princess, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Shelby, Lolli, Crunchy, Punchy, a few humans which included Finn’s mother Minerva (as a bot), Susan, and Frieda; the Pups, Jermaine, Brice, That Guy and That Other Guy, and—of course—Simon himself. A few Gumballdians and Banana Guards also stood about, most likely for security. Artetris hummed at the scene of snow covered tree and ground, and Finn eyed her endearingly.

“I feel like if I show up after all of this time without a proper explanation, it’s just going to seem like you ‘won me over’, and I hate that idea,” Artetris remarked as they slowly descended.

Finn chuckled at his girlfriend.

“What’s wrong with me winning you over?” he jokingly asked. She shot him a look, and he grinned. “Come on.?

“I’m not some prized bull to be tamed,” she remarked with a blank expression. “If a decision happens with me, it should be of my own choosing.”

“Ah, you worry too much about appearances HDubs,” Jake remarked. “Just relax. No one’s going to think less or more of you about coming. They’ll just be glad you’re here. The more the merrier!”

“Hmm,” she hummed.

“Jake’s right,” Finn said. She eyed him and made no attempts to dispute as they landed. Finn waved as everyone looked towards them. “Hey everybody! We’re all here! And I mean everybody!”

Finn leapt down from Jake and walked up to Fern.

“Hey buddy,” he said. “Glad to see you are well.”

The sword glistened while the tree rustled. Artetris joined Finn at his side, and they both smiled at Fern’s Tree. The two of them turned around as Marcy and Bonnie came over. Both Artetris and Finn exchanged hugs with Bonnie. Marcy chuckled and floated.

“Yo! Look who showed up?” Marceline remarked, floating over and around Huntress Wizard. Artetris eyed the vampire coolly, and Marcy chuckled. “Guess you decided to finally come this year. We’re glad to have you. Somebody needs to keep Finn in line. He gets a little wild when he has had way too much eggnog.”

“Marcy…” Finn whined as the group laughed.

Marcy floated up and away with Bonnie as Minerva-bot 7 approached the group. Artetris and Finn both met her with a hug. Minerva-bot 7 kissed them both before letting go. She faced Artetris with a hand still on her shoulder. Artetris slightly blushed.

“Oh, sweetie,” she said, hugging her again. “Thank you for coming. We were starting to wonder if we would have to bring the celebration to you next year.”

“I was unaware that my presence was missed…” Artetris spoke, slightly looking away before softly smiling. “I am glad to know that I could bring you smiles with an appearance. I make no promises about coming next year…but it’s possible I will come from now on. It all really depends.”

“Sounds like this party had better get started then!” Jake exclaimed twisting himself over towards the center of the group. Everybody turned their attention towards him, and he threw his arms out in excitement. Artetris cuddled in closer to Finn for warmth, and he held her tightly. “Heyo, everybody! Hope you had fun waiting, but it’s time to get this shindig on the road. You know?”

The whole group cheered and chattered amongst themselves briefly before returning their attention to Jake. Bonnibel and Marcy had rolled out a screen. BMO stepped forward and took a seat in front of it. Jake spoke on.

“Now you all know—well most of you know—that this whole celebration and started after Finn and I found Simon’s secret tapes some years ago when he was still Ice King,” Jake said. “Since then, we’ve always gathered in celebration once a year to spend some quality time with Ice King, to have fun in the snow and play snow games here in the Grasslands, and to remind us that every one of us has a story to tell, even the least likely of people, by cuddling up and watching Simon’s video and maybe even sharing more stories afterwards. Once the main event is done, we chill in the snow for a minute, have fun, and then head home.

“Now about five years ago, Simon’s beloved, Betty, went to the Nightosphere and back to see Simon returned to his human self, and though that ended kinda tragic, what with GOLBetty and all still out there, it still ended heartwarming because now, Simon can live his life free of the crown and be who he wants. He gets to spend time with Marcy and PB and Me and Finn and everybody in a land he considers a fascinating version of home.

“So now, we have this celebration to pay tribute to Betty, celebrate still being here when we all could have been dead, and to just spend time with Gunter Ice King and Simon as par the usual tradition. Everybody, get your refreshments and then gather ‘round for the old movie…except for you, Fern buddy. You just sit there and relax…and we’ll hug you off your roots when this is all done.”

 

Everybody chuckled and clapped at Jake’s remark before heading off to get refreshments. Artetris gently smiled at the scene, almost as if something heartwarming had returned to mind. She quickly grabbed her chest and looked down at the ground. Finn protectively hunched over while Minerva-bot 7 did the same. Suddenly, Bonnie, Marcy, and Jake all gathered around with concern with Simon coming over last. He pushed through the group and grabbed her. Huntress Wizard looked up at him in shock.

“Are you okay?” Simon asked. “I wanted to tell you about your dad during the festivities because we had a holiday that was kind of like this one back in my time. He used to come around just for the fun; it was well before he met your mom, I’m sure. I thought it would be nice to tell you about him and share those old tales with you since he’s gone…but it never hit me that it might be painful for you. I should have just come out and said something.”

“You knew my father?” Artetris asked, slightly perking up and grabbing Simon as she ignored everything else. He gulped as she stood and towered over him. “I was suspicious, but you have confirmed it. Please, Simon. Tell me more. Dad used to share the story of how he became a wizard and met Mom on this holiday before…”

Artetris shot Susan a look, and she looked away as if hurt and shamed. As Susan looked up at her, Huntress Wizard shook her head and smiled at her as if to reassure her she wasn’t upset. She then returned her attention to Simon, still smiling.

“Please, tell me,” she said. “I miss those old times we would spend together. He always talked about various humans of the old days but never mentioned anyone specific. How did you meet my father?”

“It is the most wonderful story,” Simon said. Everyone gathered around as the two of them sat in the snow. Finn smiled to see his girlfriend’s face lit up with eagerness and joy. She listened to Simon’s every word as he spoke.

“We met when Betty and I were on an archaeological journey,” Simon said. “Studying old magic and old magic ruins, we came across a guy who called himself a wizard. Most people called him a magician and said he had tricks, but he undeniably proved that he was the real thing. From then on, we befriended him and invited him to our social gatherings for a good time. He called himself Manevus Wizard. He made such great mischief at parties…”

Simon spoke on about the old wizard with fondness, telling stories of various “Christmas” celebrations and the troubles he would cause at the parties to entertain folks with very real dangers they always assumed were fake like animated snowmen, dancing trees, and talking animals; and with every word, it seemed like Artetris could see her father standing amongst them as Simon acted out some of their Christmas adventures with Gunter Ice King’s aid. In return, Artetris told Simon the same stories her father used to tell her at “Christmas”, of how he became a wizard in days when magic was hated…all in order to impress a woman that did not want his affections. Finn listened especially close to those stories; oh, how he related.

One stray snowball later, however, the stories ended as everyone began cutting up and having fun with the snow around them. Flame Princess hid behind Fern to avoid any stray mischief, taking special care not to burn through her mittens or his tree. Finn pelted his girlfriend with snow. She pelted him back with snow arrows and anyone else who dared face her in snow battle. The war raged on from side to side until, eventually, a snow treaty was declared by BMO! With the “combat” over, everyone gathered their refreshments and joyously settled down on the ground to watch Simon’s story.

As Artetris cuddled with Finn from behind, she seemed to pay special attention to Simon’s Ice King story as it tragically played out. At the end of the old movie came Simon’s new segment talking about all of the friends he had made and re-made in Ooo since Betty’s sacrifice. He paid his respects to Betty, telling her that if he could never get her back, he would at least do the one thing he could and that was live out the life she had given him to now have. For once in his life, he actually wished he was the old Ice King again if only to have her there by his side even in blind madness…even if that was a little unhealthy.

But what was done, was done! All of them had a new existence to lead. One day, he would see his GOLBetty again. He would go to her in the end. Until then, he would live for both of them and send her spirit those good vibes.

After the story ended, they all gathered around Fern in a circle and thanked him for being there, for bringing them together for such a wonderful party. As if to answer, the willow tree’s own leaves rustled with the breeze. From there, everybody talked in their own groups and caught up with each other’s weeks and days, made plans for tomorrow. All the while, Finn watched his girlfriend finally having a good time at a Simon Miracle Holiday, and it filled his face with warmth and his gut with eggnog…after which he really partied and showed off…much to her aggravation but amusement. BMO turned up the music, and they all danced before finally wearing themselves out and leaving.

 

As they said their goodbyes to Minerva, Simon, Marcy, Bonnie, Lady Rainicorn, BMO, NEPTR, and Fern, Artetris joined Finn on Jake’s back with a hug and a fond laugh. Finn blushed and thought about the lump in his back pocket. Was now the best time? No. He would wait when they were alone.

Jake waved to Lady.

“I’ll see you when I get home, Lady!” Jake called to her.

Lady flew off with Minerva, Simon, BMO, and NEPTR. Jake flew off with Finn and Huntress Wizard.

“Good night, Fern!” they all called towards the tree.

The sword glistened behind him.

As Jake carried them across the sky, Finn’s mind wandered to the present in his back pocket. Was he really ready for this? Did he really want to put up with Jake’s teasing him for the next few days? Did she…really mean it when she had told him to marry her?

Before Finn’s thoughts could fester for too long, Artetris poke her finger into his face. He looked back at her and found her eyes dilated more than normal in her dull expression. He blushed. What had his face been saying? Sheesh, he hoped it was nothing important. She laughed at him and hugged him closer.

“I forgive your deception,” she bluntly told him. Finn rolled his eyes. “I made it a point to not go to these celebrations all this time because when I refused to join the celebration the first time everyone asked me, I thought I might have offended them. I felt bad about it because back then I just did not have the courage to open up and tell them why I did not wish to participate and was a little embarrassed…so trying to attend later always felt like admitting my own weakness; it still does, but…whatever.”

“What you talkin’ ‘bout HDubs?” Jake remarked, stretching his head back at her. “Sounds like you need to get out of that forest living a bit more.”

“Oh hush,” she scolded him. Jake chuckled and pulled his head back forward. “I know I can get caught up in my own head sometimes. It happens. That’s where the magic happens. It’s an occupational hazard.”

“Mmmhmm,” Jake retorted.

Artetris grabbed hold of Finn once more, and he waited for her to finish speaking. She stayed silent for a bit and spoke on.

“I was kind of jealous, too,” she said. Finn’s eyes widened at this news. “All of you having your own celebration every year reminded me of my own, the one that I couldn’t celebrate anymore with my parents gone. Dad called it Christmas because it had meaning to him like that…and now I know why. I’m sorry if I’ve been a twig in the mud about it. I just…didn’t want to remember it and not be able to explain the Christmas part…”

“Oh,” Finn hummed, slightly smiling. “I’m glad you shared that because I’ve been wondering. I guess now, you and Simon can have your own tradition. Us too. When we have kids, we can tell them our stories of miracles and births… That’d be a great family tradition…”

Finn suddenly felt his chance and reached for his back pocket…

Artetris suddenly reached in for him and pulled it out. Finn gulped before groaning and wondering if she had known all night. Artetris wrapped her arms around his neck, the ring very visible on her finger. He pouted at her like a child, and she kissed him.

“Sorry,” she said. “I felt it when we were watching the movie. You should have hidden it in your hat or something if you were hoping for more calculated serendipity.”

“Dang…” Finn said but laughing. Artetris buried her face in his back, and he smiled. Finn shook his head. “You got me there, girl.”

“DUDE!” Jake exclaimed, stretching his head to look at the ring. “Oh man. I gotta do this!”

Finn said nothing. He already knew where Jake’s mind was going as the stretchy alien dog removed an arrow from Artetris’ quiver and poked him gently in the knee. Artetris placed her palm over her face and put the arrow back where in belonged. Finn, of course sighed, and Jake hugged them. They quickly began falling from the sky for their home below. Jake turned into his yellow self and became a parachute. They descended slowly in his warm embrace.

“Congratulations you two,” Jake said. He then screamed. “FINN USED TO BE AN ADVENTURER, BUT NOW HE’S TAKING THE ARROW TO THE KNEE!!!!”

“JAKE!” Finn griped as Artetris signed. Jake laughed as they landed. “Dude. Cut it out.”

Jake laughed some more before stopping and looking at them seriously.

“Never,” he said. And the he whispered it. “NEVER……..”

“Okay, I’m done,” Artetris said, opening the door and heading into their home. “Finn, I’ll see you in bed. Good night Jake.”

With that, Artetris left Finn and Jake to have their moment. Jake grinned at Finn who softly smiled at him. He and Jake hugged tightly.

“Who says adventures stop when you take an arrow to the knee?” Finn said to him. Jake wagged his tail as they looked into each other’s eyes. “That’s when the real adventure is just starting. Anyway, I’ll see you Jake. Love you man.”

“Love you too, man,” Jake said. “Merry Christmas!”

Jake stretched off into the sky after that and flew off. Finn stood quietly, taking the full weight of the night in and smiling. Artetris stepped back outside and poked him in the back of his knee with her arrow. Finn looked back at her and smirked. She threw her arms up in a shrug.

“What?” she remarked, grabbing hold of his arm stub and leaning on him. “It was funny. I will admit it.”

“You’re both such wonderful comedians,” Finn said dryly.

“Wanna poke me in my knee to make it mutually official?” she asked.

“I’d rather poke you with something else…” Finn said, grinning and blushing.

“I see….” Artetris said playfully. “Well then, come inside and show me that weaponry. We have all night for Christmas games of our own makinging.”

The two of them looked each other in the eye and finally kissed.

“Merry Christmas, Finn,” she said softly as she hugged him.

“Merry Christmas, Artetris,” he said. “Hey. What should people call you once we are married? I know that you hate titles.”

“They can call me Huntress Finn,” she said. She then paused and hummed on it. “No. No. That doesn’t roll well….”

They stood still as they held each other and thought on it.

“How about Huntinn?” Finn asked. She looked up at him in wonder and seemed to wait for him to finish. He thought on it. “They should call you Huntinn Wizard and me Huntinn Finn.”

“Huh,” she huffed before smacking him gently on his rear. “Not bad, Sweetness. I’m literally impressed at your word smiting. I take back my earlier teasing. Calculated serendipity indeed.”

“Actually, PB did use that one…” Finn admitted. “I totally didn’t smith that one on my own…”

Artetris sighed and slowly dragged Finn indoors.

“You’re lucky I love you…”


End file.
